Transcendent Magnum Drill Gold
|altername = *SG DRILL *螺旋牙 |type = Equipment |origin = Unknown |source = *Find the Zombies *Mileage Auction *Top 50 Premium Decoder |price = $6250 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = *A: *B: |damageB = *A: *B: |damageC = *A: *B: |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 30% |rateoffire = 80% |weightloaded = 7% |knockback = *A: 10% *B: High |stun = 76% |magazine = 50 / 35 |fire = *Automatic *Melee |ammotype = |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |addon = |used = Counter-Terrorist, Terrorist |system = sgdrillgold |zombiez = 28 }} Transcendent Magnum Drill Gold is a grade equipment in the Transcendence Series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This golden Magnum Drill, elevated to the Transcendence Series, is a combination of a 4 Gauge, 35-rounds shotgun with a drill at the end. Even though it is a shotgun, it is listed in the Equipment slot. Magnum Drill's defining feature is that it comes with a special knockback effect which is only available in Zombie Modes and Zombie Scenario. Advantages *High damage for both modes *High penetration power in B mode *Very good knock-back in Zombie Hero *Lightweight *High magazine size, fast reload *Moderate recoil *High accuracy even while jumping or climbing ladders Disadvantages *B mode is ineffective towards humans *Extremely loud *Expensive price *Low spare ammo *Slow draw time *Low rate of fire on secondary mode and a slight delay while using Drill mode *Very low armor penetration in B Mode compared to other melees *Available limited during event Release date *South Korea: 27 October 2017. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 7 November 2017. *China: 8 November 2017. *Japan: 8 November 2017. *CSNZ: 20 December 2017. *Indonesia: 24 January 2018. Combat Tips As this weapon is, effectively, a (+6) Magnum Drill Chimera with a different color scheme, all tips that apply to the normal Magnum Drill also apply here, however, there are some differences that you should probably be aware of. The garishly bright color scheme of this weapon sticks out in third person, as it is one of the only two weapons, along with Transcendent Red Dragon Cannon Gold, to glow in the dark in third-person as well as first-person. Its chrome effect also applies to other players. As a result, other players might be more inclined to target you due to the weapon's extreme rarity and visibility. Its infinite ammo in Zombie Scenario, as with other weapons in the Transcendence Series, allows you to stay outside of buyzones indefinitely before needing to restock. An example would be the skywalk bug in Panic Room, or in the rafters in Conspiracy. The weapon's hitmarkers are also extremely useful for knowing exactly if you've hit someone, just in case the blood splatter doesn't alert you to your successful hit. Obtaining Procedure This golden Magnum Drill can only be acquired through certain events, or the VIP system's VVIP tier. It is unlikely to be re-released, except through Mileage Auction. South Korea/China/Japan/TW/HK/Indonesia= This weapon could be acquired through Find the Zombies, as a reward for finding all twelve zombies, along with two copies each of Bendita and Newcomen, specifically for enhancement. |-| CSN:Z= This golden drill can be acquired through the Mileage Auction, but was initially released at 3x chance in the Top 50 Premium Decoder. Gallery sgdrillgold viewmodel.png|View model sgdrillgold worldmodel.png|World model sgdrillgold ammo.png|Shell model sgdrillgold hud.png|HUD icon DrillGoldFTW.png|Obtained from Top 50 Decoder CSCSCS3.gif|Magnum Drill transformation Sgdrillgnb.png|No background icon Shooting sound Ditto, drilling Trivia *The words "SG DRILL" and a shark etching can be seen on the weapon's body. *The animation played in third person view when engaging the drill is similar to the SKULL-8's secondary fire mode. *Previously, there's a bug in which players' hands are invisible in first person view while wielding the weapon in the same way as with the THANATOS-9. This bug has been fixed in a later update. *This is first lunar new year weapon that was reintroduced in the Transcendence Series. *Shooting underwater causes a bug that doubles its rate of fire, but does not consume ammo or deal damage. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:High knockback weapon